


White Roses

by cissathebookworm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes to see his boyfriend at the CCPD with a dozen white roses. When Iris goes to tease Barry about the roses, she finds out more of their relationship than she expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses

Oliver Queen strode through the CCPD with an unusual bounce in his step. No one stopped him as he made his way up the stairs towards Barry’s lab with a bouquet of a dozen white roses. Iris, who happened to be visiting Eddie smiled to herself. “He’s a good boyfriend to Barry, I’ll give him that much.”

“I’d be happier if they weren’t dating.” Joe muttered to himself. 

“Oh, Dad! Can’t you just be happy for Barry instead of grouchy over who he’s dating?” 

Joe turned his grumpy stare towards his daughter, “I just don’t want to see him break Bear’s heart, alright?” 

“Oliver seems to really like Barry, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Iris soothed, “Now, c’mon, I want to go tease Barry about getting white roses.” 

Eddie laughed, “At least wait until he’s left.” 

“Never!” Iris called as she ran up the stairs. She was about to enter Barry’s lab when part of their conversation caught her attention.

“Dinner tonight good?” Oliver asked.

“It should be.” Barry replied, “I’m sure even if it’s not I’ll make it work since you took the time to come all the way over to Central.” 

“Hmmm.” Oliver hummed, “I couldn’t wait to see you.” 

“I was coming over tomorrow!” Barry laughed, “Besides, I was just in Starling last night.”

“That was so long ago though.” Oliver whinned. 

Iris caught a peek at the couple through the gap in the lab doors. Barry was wrapped up in Oliver’s arms and the roses were sitting in a too conveniently placed vase on his worktable. “You’re becoming clingy!” Barry teased.

“I just wanted to see my fiancee again, is there a problem?” 

Barry hummed with delight, “Not if you keep bringing me flowers...You do know you already got me, you don’t have to keep wooing me.” 

“But I want to.” Oliver said, pressing a kiss to the side of Barry’s head, “It always makes you blush and you’re so gorgeous when you do.” 

“Oliver!” Barry slapped Oliver’s side in embarrassment.

“Not apologizing.” 

“Just don’t expect me to bail you out when we finally tell everyone about our engagement.”

“It’s not going to be so bad.” 

Barry laughed, “Oh but you know Iris and Felicity are going to be pissed that we didn’t tell them sooner.” 

Oliver dismissed the threat to his life easily, “I just wanted to have you all to myself for a little longer.” 

“That’s not going to help your cause.” 

Oliver snorted, “Don’t remind me.” The two fell into a comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other. 

“We should have a party.” Barry suddenly broke the silence. 

“What for?”

“Our engagement. Well, we’ll just tell everyone that we want to have a party and then at the party we can drop the news on them and possibly they’ll be slightly tipsy so they won’t all kill us, which would be bad if they all decided to kill us then there would be no-” 

“That sounds perfect.” Oliver said, cutting off Barry’s rambling. 

“Great.” Barry smiled.

Oliver returned the gesture with a genuine smile, “Great.” He then dipped his head down and captured Barry’s lips in a kiss. Once it was made apparent that the two were not going to have any more conversation, Iris quietly made her way back down to the bullpen, pulling up her contacts list to spill the good news to Felicity, Caitlin, and the others. 

Back in the lab, the two broke their kiss, “You do know that Iris was-” Barry started.

“Yup, that was why I mentioned our engagement.” The two boys burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because of Olivarry Week 2015! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! This is my first Olivarry fic so I have no clue if I even portrayed them correctly.


End file.
